


a place to shelter

by fallenidol_453



Series: non-linear [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, post crimson flower route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Now... Henryk had heard enough of those sounds in his life to know exactly what was going on the other side of the wall. At least those mercenaries were being considerate and trying to stay quiet. But when their beds hugged the same wall… and the walls were thin…Oh, sweet Seiros. This might be awkward to listen to.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Series: non-linear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	a place to shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Fire Emblem franchise, any mistakes to canon are mine.

The weather had taken a bad turn in the early afternoon, with dark clouds bearing down nastily on everyone as they scrambled to seek shelter from the encroaching blizzard. Finding the city's more prosperous inns all filled up and completely booked, Henryk, a small-time peddler of odd goods who had been planning on returning home to Enbarr, had been forced to shelter in this small inn located far from the hustle and bustle of the main city square.

In retrospect, the place wasn't all bad to hunker down in on such short notice. The building had a solid roof and clean rooms. The innkeeper's wife wasn't charging much for them either, provided the guests were willing to help out with basic menial chores around the inn.

Considering that the innkeeper had a broken leg, he and his wife had a toddler running around underfoot, and most of the inn's usual servants were stranded in other parts of the city due to the storm, it wasn't a bad deal. Plus, the work would keep Henryk and the other guests from going stir-crazy if they were kept inside for a substantial amount of time.

Judging from the snow currently falling outside, they probably would be.

There were three other guests aside from himself: two mercenaries and a sour-faced, shifty-eyed merchant. The mercenaries were a nice enough married couple; they were traveling around Fódlan and going wherever the work was. They had been heading toward Hevring territory when the storm had forced them to turn back. Henryk suspected there was more to their story than what they claimed, but he didn't press the issue.

The three of them had spent most of the afternoon and early evening talking and swapping stories, with the merchant eyeing them with a scowl in one remote corner, until Henryk had quit the gathering and gone upstairs to his room for the night. The mercenaries hadn't been far behind, shutting themselves up in the room right next to his.

He had overheard them talking as he got ready for bed, something about _trying to get home as soon as possible_ and contacting… someone about their upcoming plans. Henryk had thought nothing of it, who _didn't_ have plans that had been interrupted today? He had quickly gone to sleep, only to be rudely woken up a little while later by what suspiciously sounded like a muffled, breathy moan.

Now Henryk had heard enough of those sounds in his life to know _exactly_ what was going on, so he got out of bed to get his small stash of beeswax. At least those mercenaries were being considerate and trying to stay quiet. But when their beds hugged the same wall… and the walls were thin…

" _Fuck_ —!" one of them growled, and then gasped. "Lin—you _tease_ —"

Oh, sweet Seiros. This might be awkward to listen to. He fumbled through his belongings in the darkness, desperately trying to tune out the increasingly loud gasps and moaning. He didn't blame them for trying to get _some_ intimacy in; life on the road could be dangerous and any kind of sex in tents could be... unpleasant. This was probably the first real bed they had in weeks.

"Do we have enough…?"

"Not enough for what I want to do."

" _Damn it._ "

Henryk eventually found the beeswax, stuffed his ears as best he could and crawled back into bed, smashing his pillow around his head for good measure. The last thing he wanted to hear tonight were the pained sounds of someone getting fucked with little or no lube, and he _really_ hoped the mercenaries were smart enough to not do that.

The beeswax and pillow helped substantially, though some sounds still leaked through as the young men decided to continue with something different. After a little while, Henryk heard one of them swear loudly and then be hastily muffled, then the more muffled noise of something hitting the wall could be heard.

That could have been the merchant throwing something against the wall to shut the mercenaries up. It could have been one of the mercenaries hitting the wall with a fist.

Henryk didn't care what it was. He rolled over and finally fell asleep to the sounds of the blizzard’s howling winds and the muffled laughter of the mercenaries.


End file.
